


sleet or shine

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [35]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: [15:05] RangerRin has created a new group chat.[15:05] RangerRin has named the group chat Sinnoh Ranger Squad #9.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 11
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	sleet or shine

**Author's Note:**

> 035/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #46 – work.
> 
> I have never read or written a single chatfic before this, but I wanted to try it just to expand my horizons a bit and I’ll say this – it was kinda fun.

[15:05] _RangerRin has created a new group chat._

[15:05] _RangerRin has named the group chat_ **_Sinnoh Ranger Squad #9_ ** _._

[15:06] _RangerRin has added JeromeOnTheRange to the chat._

[15:06] _RangerRin has added Ranger_Danger_Jem to the chat._

[15:06] _RangerRin has added MISS MITSU to the chat._

[15:06] _RangerRin has added JrRangerPenny to the chat._

[15:07] **RangerRin:** Okay, I think we’re all here now.

[15:07] **MISS MITSU:** YUS!!! 💪 the best ranger squad in all of sinnoh has ARRIVED at last!! 👏👏👏👏👏

[15:07] **JeromeOnTheRange:** Im here 

[15:07] **JrRangerPenny:** Here too! Thank you for taking my suggestion to start a group chat, Rin! 

[15:08] **RangerRin:** NP, Penny.

[15:09] **RangerRin:** No Jemma?

[15:09] **MISS MITSU:** jem is with her SECRET FRIEND in pastoria 👊 😉

[15:09] **JeromeOnTheRange:** what do those emoji mean

[15:09] **RangerRin:** Again? Who’s covering her patrol on 210?

[15:10] **MISS MITSU:** you’d know what those emoji meant if you ever got laid jerry 😜

[15:10] **MISS MITSU:** i’m sure jem has it covered with someone from another squad until she can get there rin.

[15:10] **JeromeOnTheRange:** my name is jerome & u know it

[15:11] **JermoneOnTheRange:** & fuck u I get laid all the time 

[15:11] **JeromeOnTheRange:** u know that too mitsuki dont u 👊 😉

[15:11] **RangerRin:** Jem shouldn’t have to get someone from another squad to cover for her. She should be doing her patrols herself and if she has a good reason not to then she should give me notice first.

[15: 12] **RangerRin:** FTR I don’t think spending time with the girlfriend is a good reason even with notice.

[15:12] **MISS MITSU:** watch it jerry. what’s our jr ranger going to think of us with that kinda talk lol

[15:12] **RangerRin:** Jerome, keep it PG-13. 

[15:12] **JrRangerPenny:** I think you’re all really nice. 🤗

[15:12] **JeromeOnTheRange:** like I give a shit

[15:13] **MISS MITSU:** i mean it’s not like she’s just playing hooky. that girl in pastoria has berries i’ve never even HEARD OF before and you know i know all about them berries (BOUT THEM BERRIES NO TROUBLE!)

[15:13] **MISS MITSU:** like occa berry. the fuck is that? where did she find it? that shit’s not native to sinnoh rin

[15: 14] **MISS MITSU:** awww penny 😍

[15:14] **RangerRin:** Oh, so all the 👊 😉 is about the propagation of new plant species. I see. I’m glad Jem is willing to go so far for her job. Guess I’ll put in for her to get a raise then.

[15:15] **MISS MITSU:** damn boss the sarcasm U SLAY US ALL

[15:15] **JeromeOnTheRange:** To be fair propagation is a part of our job

[15:15] **JeromeOnTheRange:** & so is investigating invasive plant species soooo

[15:15] **JeromeOnTheRange:** 🙄

[15:16] **RangerRin** : Are the berries she’s getting from Pastoria invasive?

[15:16] **MISS MITSU:** 👀

[15:17] **JeromeOnTheRange:** Im not saying they are Im saying that we dont know anything about them & this girl has an unlimited supply of foreign berries & yet hasnt been registered as an official supplier so

[15:17] **JeromeOnTheRange:** sounds shady 2 me

[15:18] **JrRangerPenny:** You have to register as a supplier to give out berries?

[15:18] **MISS MITSU:** jerry you think the massage chick in veilstone is shady. chill out 

[15:19] **MISS MITSU:** you only have to register if you live in ANOTHER region and you’re shipping berries by ship or plane into sinnoh. otherwise nah jerry doesn’t know what he’s talking about

[15:19] **MISS MITSU:** which is no surprise since he barely passed his botany classes at ranger school and meanwhile YOURS TRULY got straight A’s in all of hers

[15:20] **JeromeOnTheRange:** the massage chick is literally so shady to literally anyone mitsuki 

[15:20] **MISS MITSU:** CLASS OF 2K14 REPRESENT! 🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊

[15:20] **JrRangerPenny:** Ohhh, okay! Thanks!

[15:20] **MISS MITSU:** wtf jerry no she isn’t

[15:21] **JeromeOnTheRange:** she rubs down ppls pokemon for free & if you say no to her offer then she gets all offended like

[15:21] **MISS MITSU:** no problem penny 🤗

[15:21] **JeromeOnTheRange:** its a shady sex thing

[15:22] **MISS MITSU:** fucking pokemon isn’t a crime jerry

[15:22] **JeromeOnTheRange:** IT’S JEROME

[15:22] **JeromeOnTheRange:** GER-OHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[15:23] **JeromeOnTheRange:** & no shock that the girl raised in a house with a mr mime would say that lol

[15:23] **RangerRin:** Seriously, guys? Seriously?

[15:23] **MISS MITSU:** don’t bring my family into this asshole all i did was state a fact 

[15:24] **MISS MITSU:** if you ask me it’s way shadier that you think it’s fine to use a machoke to move all your furniture and carry groceries for you but you think there’s something wrong with treating them with a little kindness

[15:24] **MISS MITSU:** sorry boss 

[15:24] **JeromeOnTheRange:** Is kindness what u call ur pussy or 

[15:25] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Damn. Da fuk did I miss? 

[15:25] **MISS MITSU:** oh fuck you JERRY

[15:25] **MISS MITSU:** JEMMA!!! 😍

[15:26] **MISS MITSU:** you missed nothing but fucking JERRY being an ass again

[15:26] **JrRangerPenny:** Hi Jemma!

[15:26] **RangerRin:** Hey, Jemma. Busy on route 210 today? 

[15:26] **JeromeOnTheRange:** jem 😎

[15:27] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Hi everyone!

[15:27] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Oh, come on! Don’t be mad at me, Rin! It’s pouring down on 210! 

[15:28] **RangerRin:** The ranger motto says we’re out whether it’s sleet or shine, snow or rain. Mitsuki does 216 every day and never complains and if she wants to go on a date she does it on her own time.

[15:28] **JeromeOnTheRange:** mitsuki never has to take off to go on a date bc her pokemon are with her all the time 👊 😉

[15:28] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Okay, okay. I get the message, boss. It won’t happen again.

[15:28] **MISS MITSU:** and what about it JERRY

[15:29] **RangerRin:** Good. I’m going to hold you to that.

[15:29] **RangerRin:** Jerome, Mitsuki, I swear to god I’ll kick you both out of the chat.

[15:30] **JeromeOnTheRange:** dont kick mitsuki boss 

[15:30] **JeromeOnTheRange:** the machokefucker will like it lol

[15:30] _RangerRin has kicked JeromeOnTheRange from the group chat._

[15:30] **MISS MITSU:** 🤘🤘🤘🤘🤘

[15:30] _RangerRin has kicked_ _MISS MITSU_ _from the group chat._

[15:31] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Boss. 😂

[15:31] **RangerRin:** I told them. 

[15:32] **RangerRin:** I’ll add them back tomorrow. Call this a suspension.

[15:32] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** I like the group chat. It was a good idea, Penny.

[15:33] **JrRangerPenny:** Thank you! 

[15:33] **JrRangerPenny:** I was so happy when Devon opened offices in Sinnoh. Their latest PokeNavs are so much better than those old walkies.

[15:33] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** U right. The walkies sucked eggs espec for patrolling the mountains. No signal so why even carry them?

[15:34] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Calling and chatting anywhere anytime tho? 😳 Makes rangering 100x easier.

[15:34] **RangerRin:** Ha! I remember when rangers didn’t even get walkies. If you needed to talk to another ranger you had to leave your patrol area and walk or fly to their area and holler their name until you found them.

[15:35] **JrRangerPenny:** How long ago was that?

[15:35] **RangerRin:** You guys don’t know how good you have it. 

[15:35] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Ranger Rin has been around for 100 years, Penny. Back in their day, they didn’t even have uniforms. 

[15:36] **JrRangerPenny:** Really?

[15:36] **RangerRin:** Well, not as long as all that. 

[15:36] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** lol k whatever makes you feel better, boss! 😁

[15:37] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Anyway, I’m gonna get going to 210 to do the ranger’s shift I traded with. I got this neat berry in Pastoria and I’m going to plant it there.

[15:37] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** I’ll chat later guys.

[15:37] **JrRangerPenny:** Bye Jem!

[15:37] **RangerRin:** Later, Jem!

[15:38] **Ranger_Danger_Jem:** Byeeee.

[15:38] _Ranger_Danger_Jem has changed their status to Offline._

[15:39] **RangerRin:** Penny, if nothing is happening in Eterna Forest, how about meeting me in the city and joining my patrol on Mt. Coronet?

[15:39] **JrRangerPenny:** Wow, really?!

[15:39] **JrRangerPenny:** I’d love to!

[15:40] **RangerRin:** Yes, it’ll be a good way to learn some stuff in the field you can’t learn in school. If we start soon we can get through the whole cave before it’s too late out.

[15:41] **JrRangerPenny:** That sounds awesome! I’ll be in Eterna City in 20 minutes tops!

[15:41] **RangerRin:** See you then.

[15:41] _JrRangerPenny has changed their status to Offline._

[15:42] _RangerRin_ _has changed their status to Offline._


End file.
